Starbucks
by a-p-m-s-o-c
Summary: Seeing that waiter in Starbucks flirt with Hummel made him want to punch something- he did, people stared.


**Still don't own Glee =[**

* * *

  
"Puck? Puck, are you even listening to me?" Santana was waving her hands in front of his face, trying to get his attention. It wasn't working.

"Dude, it's not going to work." Matt sighed, rolling his eyes. "You see that look on his face? Well, that's what me and Mike call his 'Kurt look'. Once he gets that look you could set his pants on fire and he wouldn't notice."

"He has a 'Kurt look'?" asked Finn, wearing his adorable trademark confused expression on his face. He had been pretty preoccupied with the hurricane that is Rachel Berry for weeks now, and had somehow missed out on Puck's revealing his true feelings for the young soprano.

"Several. This look is the 'me and Kurt are going through another rough patch' look. I really don't know how those two are still together. All they do is fight." Matt stated dryly, "You get used to him zoning out after a while."

"Yeah, well. I'm not putting up with it!" Santana grabbed her water, positioning it over the clueless boy's head. She hesitated for a moment, as if giving him one last chance to notice her. A sinister smile grew on her face as she dumped the contents of the glass.

Puck gasped as the ice-cold liquid flowed down his body.

"What. The. Hell! Lopez!" He exclaimed, emphasizing each word.

"You weren't listening to me," she said calmly, "Anyways. As I was trying to tell you, all of us are going to hang out after Glee. Are you coming?"

"Ah, yeah. Whatever. Where?" He said, using a pile of napkins to dry himself off.

"Starbucks. Four o'clock." She smiled sweetly, "Don't be late." 

* * *

"Is that guy flirting with Kurt?" Puck growled from between his clenched teeth. He was glaring rather intently at the back of the waiter's head.

_"_Dude did you seriously just growl?" asked Mike, bewildered.

"That guy is flirting with Kurt! _My_ Kurt! As in my _Boyfriend_ Kurt! Who does he think he is?" Puck fumed. Brittany laughed quietly behind her hand and Santana smirked as she scooted her chair closer to Puck's.

"You hate it, don't you?" she whispered in his ear, "You want to go over there? Beat that guy to a pulp because even though the two of you fight constantly, you want Hummel and you want Hummel to want _you_, not Greg the waiter. Go on, Puck. Go tell him how you feel. Tell him that you love him and you'll never have to deal with Greg again." She scooted backwards just as he slammed both his fists down on the table, causing all the glasses to rattle. Several other patrons glanced up from their Starbucks. Santana smirked at the other Glee clubbers - apparently this was the reaction she had wanted.

Puck walked over to Kurt's table and grabbed his arm.

"Can I talk to you for a second? _Outside_." He didn't even wait for an answer before dragging Kurt out the door and into the alley next to the Starbucks.

"What the hell, Puckerman! I happened to be having a conversation, and I do not appreciate being manhandled by a Neanderthal like you!" Kurt ripped his arm out of Pucks grip. The use of his first name instead of the usual 'Noah' hurt a little, but Puck would never admit that.

"Oh, so you'd prefer to talk to Greg?" Puck crossed his arms, "Greg is an idiot!"

"I really do not want to stand out here and fight with you right now, Puck. I'm going back inside." Kurt did a very Rachel-esque twirl and stormed away.

"Kurt, wait!" Puck yelled, starting after him.

Kurt didn't stop.

"Kurt!" He tried again, screaming, "I love you!"

This time Kurt stopped.

"I love you." Puck repeated. "I am literally _in love _with you, in every sense of the word! I love you so much that it hurts sometimes, and it makes me want to hate you but I can't. I want everything you want, I want a relationship, I want you forever and ever. I don't know for how long I've been in love with you, and I don't care. But I am. Maybe I always have been. And now... now I know for sure. I want to be with you, and I don't want to share you with anyone."

Moments passed that seemed like hours to Puck as he stood in the freezing air with his arms spread wide before him. But finally - finally - Kurt turned and ran—no, not ran—Kurt _sprinted _towards Puck. They met halfway and they collided in a flurry of arms and scarves as Puck embraced the smaller boy as tightly as humanly possible. Puck covered Kurt's face with kisses before finally pressing their lips together. The kiss was deep and passionate and heartbreakingly sweet; Kurt smiled into his mouth.

When they broke apart, Kurt sighed: "What took you so long?"

They would be okay and they both knew it.


End file.
